


Brat Boy

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Link, rhink, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: Link's usually a good boy... except when he's not.





	Brat Boy

The rules are simple: no flirting, pouting, or seducing.

No body language. No tight t-shirts or women’s jeans, no wearing Rhett’s cologne, and no lingerie. Glasses must be worn but no clear frames, no makeup, and absolutely _nothing_ to suggest Link knows how handsome he is. No showing off on camera, and no undressing. No pet names, no physical affection, no shimmying-hips, sex eyes, sex voice, or getting Rhett drunk. Link’s restricted from doing anything that might make Rhett want to fuck him, which includes no initiating, whispering of sweet nothings, or talking back. No whiny, breathy, fuck-me-now type-a words, and Rhett’s most strictly adhered rule? Link’s _never_ allowed to use the D-word.

Link is confined to these rules for good reason. If Rhett hadn’t ever taught him composure, they’d be fucking in their office three times a day. Without control, Link could wear whatever he wanted, flirt however he pleased, and otherwise have Rhett begging for more than Link gives him. What’s a man to do? With a best friend like that, looking like that, a man has to be on-guard, but with that beauty as his _boyfriend?_ Rhett has to do more. If not for Link, then for himself, to constrain the urge to throw his twink down on the studio couch and fuck him in between takes. Really, Rhett’s doing the best for both of them, and the rules are pretty basic. Link can’t do anything that makes Rhett jealous or horny, and if he does, Rhett’s free to punish him however he pleases.

Link knows this about his rules, and that’s why he likes to break them.

Most of the time, he’s a good boy. Rhett’s submissive acts polite around strangers and performs well when he’s ‘sposed to. He knows just what Rhett wants from him before he wants it, and he’ll obey on instinct. He’ll keep his legs closed and please Rhett if he asks him to, but sometimes, when he’s feeling frisky and playful, Link likes to misbehave.

That’s exactly what he’s doing now as he leans over Alex’s desk, booty popped. Rhett finds him at work in charcoal gray women’s jeans and a soft rose t-shirt that looks two sizes too small. As he leans, Rhett can see at his tailbone the lace hem of sheer peach lingerie, and he growls under his breath at the sight. Link’s backside creates a gorgeous slope where he stands, all broad shoulders and narrow hips, and Rhett’s breathing hard as he approaches the desk.

Indeed, something snapped in Rhett when Link cut his hair, and he looks absolutely delectable as he glances at Rhett over his shoulder, blue eyes shining. He’s got a pencil in his mouth that he’s nibbling with wet lips, Cupid’s bow tempting as he greets his boyfriend. “Hey, babe.”

Rhett wretches the pencil from his hand and snaps it, then grabs him roughly by the elbow. He keeps his eyes on Link as he says, “‘Scuse me, Alex, I need to teach this brat a lesson,” and yanks Link away.

Link wiggles his fingers at Alex and leaves him dazed at his desk, blushing bright red.

One boss brings the other into their shared office space and locks the door. He shoves Link back onto their couch and sits on him, long thighs straddling Link’s hips. He takes Link’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply, growling possessive noises on his lips. Rhett cards a hand through Link inky-black hair, fingers trailing over his newly exposed ears, and gives him a moment of fondness before speaking.

His words come sharp, a warning. “You little shit. You think you can do that, do you?” Rhett grabs him by the arms, squeezing the buffed muscle in a firm grip. “You think you can break the rules I give you, just to what? Flirt with our employees?”

Link blinks up at him, feigning innocence with a pouty mouth. “What did I do?”

Rhett grinds his hips down, leans in, and noses along the cut of Link’s jaw. “You’re wearing my scent. And women’s underwear. And you know how good this shirt looks with your new hair.” To emphasize, Rhett tightens a fist in Link’s hair and maneuvers his head to breathe deeply at the joint of his neck. Link moans; he knows exactly what he’s done.

Rhett kisses him again, and Link tries to touch his chest, so Rhett grabs both wrists and pins them to the office couch. Rhett burns hot with desire for his boy, this _deviant,_ and decides he must punish him when he has the chance, and properly. However, their office is not the place, nor work hours the time, so he leaves Link with a few hot breaths on his ear, nibbling a warning of what’s to come. “If you want to act like the office slut for the rest of today, go for it. But you’re coming home with me to learn what happens when you break your boyfriend’s rules.”

He swivels his hips again and Link lets out a soft noise, whimpering like he can’t wait to find out. This makes Rhett smug, and he bites a few marks into Link’s neck before he gets off his lap. Link knows to stay down as Rhett stands before him, smoothing out his clothes and hair like he’s not flustered. He runs his big hands over his chest and watches as Link spreads his legs a little, giving Rhett an eyeful of his junk, that which is too bulky for the inseam of women’s jeans. Rhett tilts his head like he’s not a man to be toyed with and says, “Go ahead and disobey me, boy. If you fuck up again, just know I’ll be watching.” He turns and leaves Link seated, speaking over his shoulder as he unlocks the door. “I’m taking notes, Neal.”

Link whines.

Rhett regards him from the doorway, smiling like he’s got something naughty on the brain. He watches Link squirm, wrists pinned to the couch in obedience as if tied by invisible cuffs, legs spread like he wants Rhett to see his arousal. Rhett tuts his tongue and squeezes a hand over his own swollen crotch, drawing Link’s eyes to it as he adds, “And don’t you dare touch yourself,” and closes the office door. He leaves Link alone and exits through the hallway, tingling in his skin at not knowing for sure whether or not Link will obey.

* * *

Link spends the rest of the workday getting on Rhett’s last nerve. He laughs too loudly, smiles too pretty, and jokes with employees like he doesn’t pay their salaries. He cuffs his jeans and puts his feet on the table, eats Rhett’s leftovers, and busts out a hard cider before 4pm. He swaggers around the office and claims the space like there’s only one of him, and all day Rhett hangs back and watches, taking mental notes of what Link does wrong. By sunset, Link’s loose and giggly, raising his arms above his head and wiggling his hips to an invisible song just so people will look at him.

That’s when Rhett makes his move. He strides over and slings an arm ‘cross Link’s shoulders, telling the handful of employees around him that he’s going to take Link home early.

“He’s gonna get some rest,” Rhett says, with Link leaning into his side and gazing up at him like lovers do. “Hopefully he won’t be acting so silly tomorrow.” He guides Link away but keeps his hand in his back pocket, cupping his cheek so Link knows for sure who’s taking him home.

* * *

Link’s giggly on the ride to Rhett’s place, but sobers up once left on the couch in the living room. Rhett’s in a mood (Link’s put him in one!), and feels tense as he tells Link to think about what he’s done. He leaves him to try and count all the rules he broke, both Rhett’s and those of common practice, and makes him wait out the last of his high.

Rhett works himself up on the thought of Link’s peach panties and slender hips and only waits a few minutes before calling for him. His voice is faux-soft, but all the lines of him are hard with restrained sexual energy as he coos from the bedroom, “Where’s my baby?”

Link appears in a moment, rose-pink shirt stretched beautifully at his shoulders, one cocked hip, eyes making love to Rhett before his mouth does. “Here I am, Sir.”

A wave of attraction rolls over Rhett and he catches a growl in his throat. Link swipes a hand through his dark hair and squiggles his eyebrows, flashing Rhett a bit of handsome smile like he knows he’s too pretty to be real. He shimmies his hips as he did before, but this time it’s a slow movement, a deliberate tease. Rhett clenches his fists and tells him to close the door.

Link obeys and comes further into the room, and his eyes go glossy at what he sees. The master bedroom is illuminated by candlelight, the blinds are shut and the bed is made, and there’s a camcorder on a tripod facing the king’s bed. Rhett can see the flex in Link’s throat as he gulps nervously, and he moves closer. There’s too much distance between them, but there has to be; Link has to learn his lesson, has to be told what this is all for. Rhett holds his gaze and rubs his junk like he’s keyed-up, impatient.

Rhett speaks. “You knew what you were doing today, boy. You wanted to do this to me, didn’t you? I know you did. I can see right through you.” He moves a few more paces forward, ever-closer ’til he towers above Link, squeezing himself to full thickness. “You disobeyed me, brat! You know how it gets me hot! Your ass in those jeans, the smell of me on you, and these fucking _panties._ ”

Link yelps as Rhett surprises him with a smack to his hip. He raises the hem of his shirt to see the peach lace stretched on Link’s masculine hipbone, fingers the hem with his thumb, then unzips his pants with the other hand. Rhett keeps his eyes on Link’s face as he unbuckles and pulls his dick out, leaning so close he can press the head of his dick to Link’s stomach. Link whines through his nose and tries not to look down at it.

“You did this to me,” Rhett growls. “Look at it. This is what your slutty walkabout did to me. Feel how hard your tight body makes me, watch me touch it like this.” As he speaks, Rhett moves one hand to the back of Link’s neck and the other to his cock. He jerks himself slowly and rubs the nape of Link’s neck in soothing touches. “Memorize this, boy. Watch me touch it like you’re gonna watch back this tape. I’m putting this on film so you know exactly what not to do. This isn’t gonna happen again, is it, baby?”

Rhett tips Link’s head to meet his eyes, and where Rhett’s eyes are serious, there’s a quirk in Link’s mouth like he very much wants this to happen again. He concedes with a small, “No, Sir,” and lets Rhett smooch him hard with an open mouth. Rhett takes what he wants from Link’s mouth for a moment, tonguing him and pressing the long line of his body against Link, cock nudged against his belly. He sucks on Link’s tongue and manhandles him into frame, sitting him on the edge of the bed and smashing his face against his dick.

It’s rough but they like it, and Link makes a whimpery sound as Rhett continues to dirty-talk him, speaking clearly so the microphone catches every word. “Show me those bedroom eyes, baby. Open up, that’s it. Use your mouth.”

The camcorder captures the whole of it, recording on a new tape as Rhett’s hands slip into Link’s hair and he guides his throat down on his cock. It immortalizes the two of them in candlelight, Link sitting poised on the bed, hands folded in his lap like a good boy, mouth stuffed with cock and eyes trained on his master. For all his disobedience, Link really is the perfect sub, keeping his throat loose and wet as Rhett slides in and out of his mouth. Rhett offers a soft smack to his cheek and chastises him for being too good a cocksucker.

Rhett lets Link suck for a while, then rakes his fingernails down the back of Link’s neck, under the collar of his shirt and between his shoulder-blades. He gets both hands on Link’s shoulders and holds him in place like that, humping into Link’s mouth. Link’s throat makes nasty sounds as it takes Rhett’s thickness, but Link makes nary a squeak as Rhett nears orgasm. “Yes, Link. Just like that. Take me down your throat and swallow it.”

Link’s tented his jeans and bright red in the face when Rhett comes on his tongue. Link knows just how to do it, cradle his cock on his tongue and suck every last drop, keeping his blue eyes gazing up at Rhett. As he suckles the ruddy head, Rhett traces the rim of Link’s glasses as they lay steamed and askew across the bridge of his nose. He takes them off gently and returns to touching Link’s bare face, stroking his cheeks as he slips his cock out. “Good boy,” he mouths, but the night is just beginning, and Link has a lot more offenses to be punished for.

Inspired by the thrill of one orgasm, Rhett chases another. He shoves Link down on the bed and gropes with both hands for Link’s chest. “You’ve been bad, baby boy. Very bad.” Rhett thumbs his nipples to make Link squeal, then flips him over like he weighs nothing. The man in control angles Link’s ass for the recording and sweeps his hands over the perky cheeks and the firm muscle at the back of Link’s thighs. He’s drawing it out to teach Link a lesson, and with Link here and spread out before him, Rhett wants to enjoy it. Without warning, he smacks Link with a flat palm.

Then he smacks him again, and again and again and again ’til Link’s panting, whining, crying, “Oh, oh, oh!”

Rhett squeezes the fat of his cheeks and spreads him, feeling the stirrings of arousal tighten as he plays with Link’s perfect rump. He makes eyes at the camera and holds Link’s ass to show it off, biting his bottom lip in exaggeration. With his hands claiming every curve of Link’s backside, Rhett teases him again.

“And these jeans,” he taunts. “Fuck ‘em.” Big hands rove the length of Link’s skinny legs, fingertips trailing the inseam. “What, is this fabric fuckin’ painted on? You tryna be a teenage girl, Link? I don’t think so.” Kneading the muscles in his ass, Rhett lets Link whine his heart out as he massages his cheeks and smacks him once more before stripping him bare. The jeans are off in a swish, and Rhett lays him back out and returns his warm hands to Link’s bare skin. The panties look even better like this, half-cheek, lace at the hem, sheer stripes doing wonders for Rhett’s imagination. Peach silk crumples under Rhett’s hands as he squeezes him, and Link dips his head as Rhett paws and explores.

Link’s a perfect doll as Rhett props his hips up and spreads his cheeks for the video. His sac hangs weighty between his legs and Rhett trails his finger from Link’s tailbone down his crease, cupping his junk. “See?” he says, as if speaking to the Link of the future blushing at the sight of himself like this. “Perfect form. And round, like a creampuff.”

He strokes the length of Link’s bare thighs then leans to put his face close to his tailbone. He uses both hands to squish Link’s cheeks together and buries his nose and mouth in the fat. He peeks at the camera, then spreads ‘em, gnawing a damp mouth at his most sensitive spot. He rubs his beardy chin from Link’s rim to his taint and balls and back again, claiming every beautiful inch of Link as he offers soft whines. Rhett gets his fingers under the lace and teases Link with delicate fingertips.

“And this?” he goes on. “This is just pathetic. How many times have I told you _explicitly_ not to wear lingerie? You’re not supposed to wear anything that makes me want to fuck you.” Another smack for being bad. “Goddamnit, Link, this is too much. I don’t even know who you are anymore, I’m gonna have to call you baby _girl_.”

Rhett’s playing a game, but he’s too good at it. His voice drips with sex as his hands move under the peach silk, and he makes a desperate, throaty noise when he finds Link waxed smooth. “Oh, I see how it is. You really are my Princess Peach!”

He rubs at the smooth, delicate skin and feels Link flutter on his fingers. Link’s impatient, it’s clear as he wiggles, but Rhett wants to take his time. He wants to make a porno worth watching, after all. So, he props Link on his knees and leans to speak at his ear, one hand still nestled beneath his panties. “You know what happens to whores who put their ass on display, don’t you?” He returns his face close to Link’s ass. “They get ate.” One yank of the peach silk, and Rhett sinks his tongue.

With Rhett’s pointy tongue lapping at his rim, Link goes loud where he once was silent. His restrained, gentle noises now come tense and slutty, crying as Rhett’s tongue swirls on the tight muscle. He squirms on his belly and reaches back for Rhett’s hair, but Rhett swats him away and keeps his wrists crossed at the small of his back. “No touching,” he slurs.

Moaning like the star of his own film, Link’s thighs twitch. The video captures it in the low candlelight, as it does the swipe of Rhett’s tongue between Link’s cheeks. Rhett pushes his tongue inside and spreads the cheeks wider, showing off Link’s cute, twitchy hole. Link’s pink on the inside and so is Rhett’s tongue, and Rhett enjoys wetting Link up like he’s done so many times before. Yeah, this is Rhett’s favorite part of easing Link open, when he can feel him gaping on his tongue, begging for Rhett’s fingers and something big.

Link’s babbling nonsense with his head down as Rhett spreads his cheeks and tongues his ass. His legs begin to shake, so Rhett pulls off with a wet mouth, stretching him open for future audiences to enjoy. Rhett’s face is bright pink but his voice is gravelly as he drawls, “This is what you’re always talking about, isn’t it? You want everyone to know?” Rhett bounces his cheeks and laughs at him. “Your _rosebud?”_ He lets a long strand of saliva drizzle from his tongue down Link’s crease, “You just want more attention here,” and rubs the slick into the yielding pink rim with his thumb. Link mewls as Rhett’s thumb dips inside and Rhett continues, “Rosebud here is quite needy. You me to fuckin’ feast on you, is that it? Mmmmm, you don’t deserve it.” He lolls his tongue over his thumb, slips it out. “But you just taste so goddamn good…”

This time, Rhett doesn’t hold back. He keeps his mouth open and wiggles his whole face, taking every beautiful noise as a sign to keep licking. With slurred, wet lips he murmurs, “Noises, Link. The camera’s listening. Make more noises,” and Link obeys instantly. He moans so loud his voice goes scratchy, and the whole house vibrates with Link’s pleasure. Rhett teases him with his fingertips, but when Rhett’s slender finger pulsing inside him makes him go breathless, Rhett figures he’s teased his boy enough.

Rhett wraps his bigs arms on Link’s middle and moves him into another position.

It’s quiet in the candlelight as Rhett whispers, “Okay, baby,” and lays Link out before him. He moves him towards the foot of the bed, closer to the video camera, and checks to make sure they’re in frame. Link’s spread out horizontal across the bed and Rhett crawls up over him, smoothing out the stretch of his torso with his hands. He leans to give Link soft kisses on his neck, praising him for taking his tongue, then pushes up Link’s rose-pink shirt and reveals his abdomen and chest. He smoothes Link’s exposed skin and thumbs at his nipples, and Link yips ‘cuz he likes it.

Rhett feels overwhelmed with this beautiful boy underneath him. He’s so receptive, responsive, and quick to obey that Rhett nearly forgets his own pleasure. He’s simmering, warming himself up for another round so he can take Link just as he deserves, and he grinds his swelling cock on Link’s leg. Rhett smiles, settling his hands at the smallest part of Link’s waist. His boyfriend blinks at him, messy hair and pretty eyes, and Rhett twists his panties in one hand to remind him it’s not over yet.

“I could suck you….” he ponders. “But you don’t deserve that, either. In fact,” Rhett kneels over Link and reaches for the lube on the bedside counter, “If you’re gonna dress like a fucktoy, you’ll be played with like one.”

Link makes a noise like he’s happy to be used, and Rhett leans to kiss him. Link brings his hands up to Rhett’s hair and disobeys _again_ by grabbing a fistful of curls, so Rhett snarls and pins his wrists to the bed. “Am I gonna have to put you in handcuffs?”

“I’ll be good…”

This small response hits Rhett where he’s hot, and with a surge of arousal he realizes he wants more of Link’s voice. Fucktoys don’t talk, but as Rhett slicks up his dick, he decides he wants his to. He makes eyes with Link with thick cock in hand, and his tongue pokes out over his bottom lip as he asks Link, “What do you think? Am I handsome enough for you?”

At first, Link only whimpers, but the tilt of Rhett’s head tells him to speak up. “Yes,” he breathes. “More than.”

Rhett spreads Link’s thighs with force, exposing him and squeezing Link’s junk under the messy, stretched-out panties. He looks from Link’s face to his groin and angles the wet head of his cock between Link’s cheeks. “You don’t mind that I’m bigger than you,” Rhett pushes in, “stronger than you?”

Link whimpers as Rhett slips the fat length inside him, panties twisted to the side and soiled in lube. Rhett fits himself fully in the tight wet heat and gives a few rolling thrusts to get Link moaning. He makes such beautiful sounds with Rhett’s cock in him, and Rhett puts a gentle hand to his throat to feel the way his body sobs.

“I beat you at everything,” Rhett goads. Hips working in blunt thrusts, he feels cocky and powerful. “But I think you like being a sore loser.”

He keeps Link’s shirt rucked up so he can see his body and touches him all over, teasing his length as it spills from the panties. The recording commemorates their lovemaking by capturing Rhett’s quick movements and Link’s breathless moans, silhouettes of them tangled atop the bed. Link keeps his legs spread for Rhett’s viewing, and Rhett loses his mind as he fucks between them. Slave to his passions, Rhett forgets to chastise his rule-breaker, filthy taunts replaced by beastly grunts. Rhett finds his pleasure in the wet warmth of Link’s body, and with Link whining all cute and pliant beneath him, something switches. Heat coils his stomach and burns in his face, and he grabs Link’s body, presses him deep into the mattress, and fucks him _hard._

The large bed squeaks under his force as he goes lobster-red and snarls, slamming himself into Link like his submissive’s cries aren’t loud enough. Rhett yanks the twist of Link’s shirt over his head and bites his mate. He gnaws Link’s naked shoulders, and Link wraps his legs on Rhett's hips. Link defies another rule by ripping at Rhett’s button-up to get to his bare chest. He claims Rhett’s torso with his hands like he’s not s’posed to, but within seconds, Rhett’s got his wrists pinned above his head.

Link hooks his ankles at the small of Rhett’s back and curves his body. Rhett returns from rubbing his beard all over Link’s chest to hear Link moaning his name, and the sound of it on his mouth makes Rhett heady and horny for his brat. He fucks Link in steady rhythm as he speaks.

“What’s my name?”

“Rhett!”

“Again.”

“Rhett! Rhett, oh Rhett!”

“What is it?”

“Sir!”

“What else?”

“Baby!”

“No, that’s you.” Rhett smacks Link’s flank. “What’s my name, boy?”

“Rhett!”

“What is it, Link?”

“Rhett!”

“What’s that?”

_“Daddy!”_

Sharp, hot lust! and Rhett rears, shoving into Link with stuttering hips. He grinds into Link’s heat and screams something awful. “ _Fuck, Link!”_

Link’s pink face breaks into a blissed-out smile. “Daddy!”

“Shut up!”

“Yes, Daddy, please, Daddy!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Fuck me, Daddy! Lick me!”

“Stop it!”

With impressive strength, Link pulls Rhett close to him. He traps him in the tangle of his legs and presses his body against Rhett’s, howling that-which-must-not-be-said right in his ear. “Come on, Big Daddy! Give it to me! I’ve been bad! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard, Daddy! Daddy! Big Daddy! Rhett Daddy!”

“That’s it! Now you’re really in for it!” Ablaze in red-hot desire, Rhett scoops Link in his arms and throws him down the length of the bed, head facing the camera. Quick, he gets on his knees and hauls Link’s hips straight up, tipping him half upside-down so his cock points at his chin. This offers the camera Link’s full-frontal, square in frame with Rhett’s torso between his legs, humping into him. Link’s legs drape over Rhett’s shoulders and his dick twitches as it bounces against his stomach. He cranes to see the camera and whines loudly at the unwavering, all-seeing lens.

Rhett holds Link’s body up and bumps his pelvis against him. He’s more than ready to finish himself and use Link to do it, but Link makes pretty, needy noises, and Rhett must reprimand him. “You’re such a brat, Link, and you know it, too. You just like to be punished. Well, how’s this?”

He crunches Link’s body in on himself and leans low to kiss him, grumbling for his boyfriend’s flexibility, so unlike his own. He holds Link’s legs by the backs of his knees and fucks him ’til his toes curl, and only when Link’s offering overstimulated, breathless grunts does Rhett unfurl him. He lays Link against his thighs and humps him shallow as he soothes away the creases in his body. Blinking through his own lusty haze, Rhett finds Link absolutely _wrecked_ beneath him.

His inky black hair sticks up in madness and his eyes are lazy. He’s drooling and his limbs are weak, wrists limp beside his head, and his cock is red and sticky on his navel. There’s a smile on his face, loopy, as if Rhett’s put him in a state of delirium. Rhett’s about to kiss the stupid look off his face, but then Link’s talkin’ bratty again.

Wiggling like he’s trying to rub himself off on Rhett, his lips move in a flurry. “Come on, Daddy. I’m right here, right here, Daddy. Put it inside me and make me feel good, please, Daddy, I wanna feel good. I’ll make you feel good too, Daddy, please-“

“I’m here, baby, I’m already-“

“Please, Daddy, you’re so big. I like that it hurts. Stretch me out, Daddy, punish me. Do it, please, just use me… I’m a good boy.”

Rhett holds Link against his body and burns with so much love it smothers him. “I know, baby. I know you are.”

“Please, Rhett…”

And you know? The desperation in Link’s voice is what has Rhett coming undone. He picks Link upside down again and shows him off, resumes his role-play and curses Link to Hell and back, makes him yelp for everything ‘bad’ he’s ever done. Holding Link’s gaze, Rhett asks him imagine this tape, how he’s watching it back and touching himself. Tells him that here and now, Link’s learning his lesson, that Big Daddy is teaching his bad boy how to behave. He calls him baby, pretty baby, and says he doesn’t deserve how good this must feel. Lying to Link, Rhett grunts that he’s not a good boy, that he’s naughty, cheeky, a little twerp. He asks him, “You want me to give it to you? Is that what you want?” even though Link’s already begging. Rhett administers the punishment, growling, “You’re a brat, you’re a minx. You don’t obey who owns you.”

This makes Link bold, and he leans for more kisses. Rhett captures his mouth, tongues him for a while, then smears open-mouthed smooches over Link’s chest. He keeps drilling him with sharp smacks of his hips, but Rhett’s desperate to come, and can’t help saying so.

“Gonna come, baby. Gonna let go inside you. Big Daddy is who you belong to.” He holds Link’s waist with both hands and ruts deep inside him. “Got anything to say?”

With his ass slick and overstretched, Link takes the last of his strength to answer him. He cries, “Papa!” and the bedroom shakes with such force as Rhett and Link come together that even the tripod buckles beneath the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day!! This fic was inspired by Link's recent flirting and bratty behavior, as well as lots of sub!Link goodness I thought my friend [@jacularmetteld](http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com) might like. Cheers!! ❤︎


End file.
